1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to networked electronic devices and, in particular, to network vulnerability assessment of electronic devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Network access control is the process of verifying that a particular platform's posture is valid before it is allowed on the network and given access to network resources. The posture of a platform can be quantified using various metrics. One example metric that Information Technology (IT) organizations in enterprise networks care about is the operational status of platform security agents such as firewalls and antivirus software, for example. Another example metric that IT organizations in enterprise networks care about is the configuration state of such security agents.
There are various ways in which a security agent can be attacked. Some examples in which a security agent may be exposed to attack include software vulnerabilities, bugs, and configuration errors. Software vulnerabilities may include malware such as computer viruses, Trojan horses, and worms, for example. If the security agent becomes compromised, any network it is connected to may also become vulnerable. Additionally, other machines on the network may be exposed to the same exploit. Network administrators are continually challenged by such threats from malware, but current detection techniques are generally reactive, and are designed to react to known malware after it already has been spread within the network.